Alfred Small's 2019/2020 Season
= Alfred Small's 2019/2020 Season = Summary In the first five Tournament's, Alfred qualified for 2 Tournaments, the Paul Hunter Classic and the European Masters. However, he lost in the first round and Second Round respectively. Then in the next tournament, the English Open, he managed to reach the third round. He defeated Shaun Murphy and Kyren Wilson, 4:3 and 4:2. But then lost to Ronnie O Sullivan 4:1. However, at the Haining Open, he didn't pot a Single ball, as he was whitewashed 4:0 by Jimmy White, as he collated breaks of 132, 135, 140 and 147. He also failed to qualify for the International Championships, falling to Toby Drago, 4:2. But then, he qualified for the Shanghai Masters, falling in the first round to Mark Selby, 4:3, despite a 125 Break. Then his season took a downturn, as he lost 7 consecutive Qualification matches, winning just 2 frames, and had a highest break of 64. During this time, at the Championship League, where he was in group 3, with (Mark Selby, John Higgins, Mark Williams, Sean O Sullivan, Ken Doherty and Ryan Day). He managed too qualify for Group 3 Play offs, as he only lost 2 matches, John Higgins and Ken Doherty. He then lost to John Higgins in the Semi-Finals of the Play offs. Joining group 4, he won 5 matches and lost 1, so he joined the Play offs, where he lost in the Finals to Mark Selby. Finally in Group 5, he lost 4 Matches and won 2, dropping out of the league. Finally, he qualified for the World Championship in straight frames with 2 centuries, he then made it to the second round, defeating Mark Selby in a white wash of 10:0, with 5 centuries. However he fell to Mark Williams, 7:10. Tournaments 18 Tournaments 5 Successful Qualifications Match Win Rate (Main Draw/ Qualification Rounds): 33:19 (11:8/22:11) High Score: 142 (130 Break) 100's/50's: 17/155 Tournaments Riga Masters: 2:1 DNQ Paul Hunter Classic: 3:1 Q Indian Open: 2:1 DNQ World Open: 1:1 DNQ European Masters: 4:1 Q English Open: 5:1 Q Haining Open: 0:1 DNQ International Championship: 2:1 DNQ Shanghai Masters: 3:1 Q Northern Ireland Open: 0:1 DNQ UK Championship: 0:1 DNQ Scottish Open: 0:1 DNQ Welsh Open: 0:1 DNQ Gibraltar Open: 0:1, DNQ Championship League: 12:9 China Open: 0:1 DNQ World Snooker Championship: 4:1 Q Matches Non-World Tour Tournament Junior Team Cup Win Rate: 15:0 Frame Rate: 90:29 Centuries: 46 Highest Break: 142 First Round Alfred Small Vs Alfie Mcdonaldson: 6:0 Alfred Small Vs Michael White: 6:1 Alfred Small Vs Angus Feroc: 6:0 Alfred Small and Jack Roberts Vs Angus Feroc and John Fir: 6:5 Alfred Small Vs John Fir: 6:3 Total: 5:0, 30:9 Semi-finals Alfred Small Vs Fern Magnus: 6:0 Alfred Small Vs Mark Vallen: 6:1 Alfred Small Vs Bob Mcmain: 6:2 Alfred Small and Jack Roberts Vs Fern Magnus and Alex Magnus: 6:3 Alfred Small Vs Alex Magnus: 6:0 Total: 30:6 Final: Alfred Small Vs Lui Xing: 6:2 Alfred Small Vs Din Bon: 6:0 Alfred Small Vs U Fu: 6:4 Alfred Small and Jack Roberts Vs Lui XIng and U Fu: 6:5 Alfred Small Vs Za Ma Fin: 6:3 Total: 5:0, 30:14 Records # At the age of 13 years, 2 days, he became the youngest ever Professional Snooker Player. # Most Centuries in a Match (Single): 8, set against Mark Selby at the World Championships, First Round, beating Stephen Hendry's record of 7. # Most Centuries in a Match (Both), 12, 7 by Alfred Small and 5 by Mark Williams, at the Second Round, World Championships. # Most Centuries at an event, 36 (21 in qualifying and 15 in main draw), at the World Championships.